Newest Addition
by Irish Rose1
Summary: “You and Evelyn have had nothin’ but sunshine since you got married and now you have deal with some rain.”
1. Default Chapter

April 4, 2002- I seem to have caused some confusion with readers not familiar with my stories. I did not follow the movie plotline in three respects because I did not like what happened. In my stories Danny and Evelyn never get involved, Evelyn does get pregnant but the baby is Rafe's and Danny does not die in China. 

___________________________

__

Oh my gosh. Evelyn thought as she looked at her pale reflection in the bathroom mirror. She hadn't been feeling well for the last few days and thought it might have been a touch of the flu. But after having two children and being a nurse she knew what was probably happening, she was having another baby and she sighed. _Oh my gosh._

She wracked her brain trying to think of when it could have happened. Rafe had been gone for the last six weeks and they hadn't been together since.. since after they'd spent the day together at the beach. _Oh my gosh._

After Sarah had been born, they both felt their family was complete and didn't consider she would get pregnant again. It was wishful thinking she knew, but they both should have known better.

How would she tell him when she didn't know how she felt about it herself? She loved her children with all of her heart, but they _were_ a handful. Danny was walking now without any help from her or Rafe and Sarah was trying to roll over. She was three months old and Evelyn was constantly on the run, trying to keep up with her son. How would she manage when she was eight months pregnant, Sarah crawling and Danny running around?

She sighed again and left the bathroom to go down to the bedroom. It was her quiet day, when the nurses took the kids and gave her a break. She was grateful they were willing to give up one of their days off to baby sit and she always took advantage of the time to herself. The new baby would change that. 

Her stomach settled as she laid down on the bed but her mind was racing, three children. How would she manage with Rafe gone so much? 

But a part of her _was _happy because she was having Rafe's child. His third child.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

Barbara gently shaking her roused her from her slumber. "Hey Ev, are you all right? We've been calling you and you haven't been answering the phone."

Evelyn looked at her, sat up and sighed. "Barbara, I think I'm pregnant."

She looked a little surprised at that piece of news. "Have you been to the doctor yet to be sure?" Barbara asked her.

"I don't need a doctor to tell me what I already know. I've been through this before and I know the signs."

Barbara sat down next to her and took her hand. "Just yesterday you thought it might be the flu. Are you sure it's a baby?"

"I guess I won't really know for sure until I go see the doctor." She stated.

"Since the girls have the kids, let's go over to the hospital and find out." Barbara suggested.

Evelyn nodded her agreement and got off the bed. 

Neither of them said much on the way to the hospital. As she drove, Barbara glanced over at Evelyn and noticed how quiet she was. Her reaction to her possibly having another baby was different than it had been when she'd found out about Sarah. 

She really couldn't blame her friend. Two small children and her husband was always gone. When he _was_ home, Rafe was as helpful as could be. He was different than most of the husbands she'd seen with their wives and Evelyn was a very lucky woman. But she was alone so much and Barbara and the other nurses helped as much as they could, but they had their own lives too.

Not that any of them were seeing anyone exclusively, except Sandra. And Danny was gone as much as Rafe. 

When Barbara pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, she turned off the engine and looked at Evelyn. "Are you ready for this kiddo?"

Evelyn put her hand on her tummy and sighed. "Danny was so unexpected. But I always knew if something had happened to Rafe during that mission I would have always had a part of him with me. We tried for Sarah and I was a little surprised we conceived her as quickly as we did. And now this..." And she ran a hand across her slender form. 

"If you _are_ going to have another baby, the one thing you have to remember is that every one of those kids was a result of the love you and Rafe have for each other." Barbara was very serious. 

Evelyn smiled because she remembered a conversation much like this one she had had with Rafe while she was pregnant with Danny. "Two of our children were conceived because we weren't careful." And for the first time she laughed.

"Come on, Ev. Let's go find out before you decide what color to paint the baby's room." She got out of the car and walked toward the hospital with Evelyn right behind her.

A few hours later, Evelyn and Barbara were back in Evelyn's kitchen and were having a cup of coffee. Evelyn was told the results wouldn't be back for a couple of days, so she might as well go home and wait for the hospital to call. As they sat together Barbara promised to let her know by the next day if she could. "Thanks Barbara, I appreciate that."

"You're still not sure how you feel are you?" 

"It sounds odd, but I never minded being pregnant through most of either one. It was the last month that was always the hardest and when I felt the ugliest. But that was when Rafe would always make me feel the most beautiful."

"That's because he loves you. And it was probably when you _were_ the most beautiful to him."

"I love him so much."

"Let's just wait and see, Ev. Until you know for certain, there's nothing you can do."

Evelyn smiled at that. "It's like waiting for Rafe to come home from a mission, there's nothing I can do until I see him walking through the front door."

"Are you worried he might not be happy about this?"

She shook her head. "That never crossed my mind. I think he would be concerned about another baby with him being gone so much. But I know he'd be happy about it."

"Either way, you know we'll be here to help."

"I know that." She looked at her watch. "The kids should be back any time."

"Why not let us keep them overnight? Take the rest of the night for yourself to relax and get used to the idea of maybe being a mother again." Barbara suggested.

"I couldn't let you do that."

"Why not? We would love to have them and we're not working tomorrow."

"They're a handful." Was all she said.

"Ev there are three of us, we can handle it." She insisted.

Evelyn's first reaction was to say no, but Barbara was offering her time to herself so she nodded. "I'll pack an overnight bag for Danny and give you his favorite stuffed animal. As for Sarah, I'll do the best I can." And she smiled.

After Barbara left, the house was quiet and as much as Evelyn enjoyed these rare times to herself, she had to admit she missed the sounds of Danny's small feet running down the hallway and the sounds that Sarah made when she would give her a bath. 

Evelyn went into the living room and turned on the radio. Bob Hope was on with his usual round up of characters, which included Jerry Colonna, who could always make Rafe laugh with his goofiness. Bob was no slouch in that department either. She curled up on the sofa to listen and smile as she thought about how much her husband would enjoy the program. 

"How is ol' Ski Nose?" She heard the familiar drawl from the front doorway.

She looked toward the front door and saw her husband leaning against the doorjamb. His cap was tilted at that angle that always made her heart stop and he held his travel bag. She got up from the sofa, walked toward the door and no sooner had Rafe dropped his bag, Evelyn was in his arms. Thank God he was home.

He loosened his hold on her, but did not let her go. He looked around the living room and saw they were alone. "Where are the kids?"

Evelyn still had her arms around his neck. "They're with the girls. Barbara said they'd keep them for the night."

"So we're all alone." He grinned at her.

"We are." 

"So we can actually listen to the radio and not have Danny wantin' somethin' every five minutes."

"We can."

With that, Rafe gently pulled Evelyn's arms from around his neck. He took her hand and pulled her toward the sofa and after he sat down, she curled up next to him and they listened to Bob Hope.


	2. False Alarm?

Rafe had fallen asleep, his head in Evelyn's lap. 

She loved these times because she could watch him without his knowing it. Bob Hope's program had been over for the last fifteen minutes and that was when he had gone to sleep. 

She brushed his hair back with a light touch and he smiled in his sleep. That made her smile too before she shook him gently to wake him. "Rafe, why don't you go to bed." She whispered.

"Only if you come with me." He grinned without opening his eyes.

"Not if what I think you have in mind." She said. "You need some sleep."

"I can sleep tomorrow."

Evelyn laughed softly. "Honey, you're sleeping now."

Rafe opened his eyes and looked at her. "I was fakin'. There have been so many times when you thought I was sleepin' and you'd run your hand through my hair. I love it when you do that."

Evelyn flushed at his admission. "You weren't supposed to know I did that."

"Please don't stop. That's somethin' I think about when I'm away, how it feels when you touch me." And he smiled at her.

Her flush deepened and the temptation to give in to what he wanted to do was strong, but he needed his sleep and she needed to find out if she was going to have another baby or not. She sighed, "Come on Captain, you need to go to sleep." 

"Yes, ma'am." He said and sat up. "Are you sure you won't come with me?"

Evelyn shook her head in amusement. "You never give up do you?"

Rafe laughed at that. "We wouldn't be here if I had."

"I can't argue with that. All right, if you behave yourself I'll come with you." 

He stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it and then he put his arm around her and they walked down the hall to the bedroom.

When they got there, Rafe told her to take the bathroom first because he needed to get his bag from the living room. She closed the door behind her and decided to take a quick bath. She'd been working out in the garden before her stomach had started to turn over and wanted to freshen up.

When she had finished, she got into a fresh nightgown and then looked at her slender figure in the bathroom mirror. She was trying to remember what she'd looked like at eight months pregnant and she sighed. It was pointless to wonder about it now because she wouldn't know for certain for another day or two. She opened the bathroom door, snapped off the light and before she had a chance to tell Rafe the bathroom was his, she saw him asleep on the bed. He'd stripped down to his skivvies, but that was as far as he'd gotten. 

__

So much for a romantic interlude. Evelyn smiled to herself. 

She woke him long enough to get him under the blanket and she turned off his bedside lamp. He'd sleep for awhile she knew and it meant that she wouldn't have to tell him anything yet.

She went around to her side of the bed and got in, turned off her lamp and laid down. _What a day_. Just as she went to sleep, though, she felt Rafe's arm around her and she snuggled against him.

When Evelyn woke the next morning, the first thing she noticed was how quiet it was. There was no baby crying and no Danny calling, "Mama", only the sound of Rafe's breathing next to her. 

As she lay in the silence, she found she missed the familiar sounds of her children as they would each be waking up. They were the reason she had to get up in the morning and she was grateful for it. Her children kept her busy and kept her from missing Rafe too much. If there were another baby on the way, it would be a further distraction for her.

She stretched and started to get out of bed when Rafe stopped her. "Where you goin'?" His voice was still heavy with sleep.

"What are you doing awake? You should be sleeping."

"Because every time I come home, you're always gone by the time I wake up." 

Evelyn turned over to see him smiling at her and she decided that now was as good a time as any to tell him. "Well since you're awake I'd like to ask you something."

"Shoot."

She sighed. "We never talked about having another baby after Sarah was born because we felt two was enough." She took a deep breath and sighed again. "What would you say to the idea of having another one?"

"Three?" He wasn't sure where she was headed.

__

Just tell him. "Rafe, I think I might be pregnant."

That he hadn't expected and he laid stock still. His mind was racing because as much as he liked the idea of expanding their family, it was Evelyn who would bear the greatest responsibility. "You're not sure?" He finally said.

"I thought it might be a touch of the flu, but I've got all the signs."

Rafe sat up, ran a hand through his hair and looked at her. "How do you feel about this?"

She sat up next to him. "To be honest, I'm not sure how I feel. I keep thinking about the day we were at the beach and I told you how the kids had come so fast and we didn't have time for each other. Sarah takes up so much of my time now and she'll be about the age Danny was when she was born when I have this one here. If I am pregnant." She told him.

"I feel like such an idiot." 

"Why? We did this together."

Rafe shook his head. "That ain't what I mean. I miss you so much when I'm gone. All I want is to be with you and you want me to be with the kids, which doesn't leave much time for us. You are right about that. So when we finally have some time together, we ain't careful. I'm sorry Evelyn."

She took his hand and put her head on his shoulder. "Don't be sorry. I miss you just as much and I want to be with you too."

"So what now, Mrs. McCawley?" He asked and kissed the top of her head. 

"We wait. Barbara said she'd call me today with results if she could. Then we'll know." 

"I'll help you as best I can."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I never doubted you would."

"I love you Evelyn."

"I love you too."


	3. The Results Are In

Danny's first night away from home had been a success. The nurses had kept him and his baby sister busy so they didn't get lonely for their mother and let Evelyn have some time to herself. And because Rafe had come home when he did, she was able to spend a rare quiet evening with her husband.

When Barbara and Sandra brought them home that morning, Rafe and Evelyn had already had breakfast and were sitting together on the front swing. Danny saw his father, squirmed out of Barbara's hold and ran up the front walk. Rafe got up from the swing and was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps and crouched down as Danny threw his arms around his father's neck. _The boy's gettin' strong. _He thought as Danny's weight nearly knocked him over. 

He stood up with Danny in his arms and Evelyn came down to stand next to Rafe and take the baby from Sandra. "Did Danny get a hold of you last night? He was worried it might be too late." Rafe asked her.

"He came by the hospital." Was all she said.

Rafe nodded. "Good."

Evelyn smiled at her friends. "Thanks for everything. I appreciate your taking the kids."

"Any time Ev, you know that. They've both been fed and changed, so you won't have to worry about that for awhile." Barbara grinned at the McCawley family standing all together and wondered if they would be adding another. She also wondered if Rafe knew. Knowing Evelyn as she did, she'd probably told him. "Well we've got the next shift, so we've got to get to the hospital. I'll call you later." She said to Evelyn.

"Thanks Barbara, thanks Sandra." And she waved to them as they pulled away. 

When she looked at Rafe he was smiling at her. "What now Mrs. McCawley?"

What came next was Rafe falling asleep on the back porch. Lack of sleep had finally caught up with him and he stretched out on the overstuffed sofa with Danny stretched out on him. Evelyn sat across from him in the rocking chair with Sarah in her lap. The baby was trying to put her toes in her mouth and Evelyn put her cheek on her head and smiled. It didn't get much better than this. 

The telephone rang suddenly and Evelyn's heart skipped a beat. She wondered if this would be the news she had been waiting for. She got out of the chair and headed into the house, cradling Sarah against her. When she answered, it was Barbara. "Ev, the doctor wants you over at the hospital. Your results are in."

Evelyn took a deep breath. "Can you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Ev, I couldn't get a look at your file. Can you be here in an hour?"

"I'll be there. Thanks Barbara." And she hung up. 

She hadn't heard Rafe come in when he asked, "Are we goin' to find out if we're parents again?"

She nodded. "That was Barbara and the results are in."

"You're still not sure about this are you?"

Evelyn looked at him and smiled. "Whatever happens, we'll handle. We always do."

"That wasn't my question."

"I know." Was all she said. 

"Well let's get ready then. We're goin' to have to take the kids."

"That's all right. Barbara can look after them for a few minutes." She told him and put Sarah in her baby seat before she went down to the bedroom to change.

By the time they got to the hospital, the doctor was ready for them. Rafe and Evelyn had to keep the kids with them because both Barbara and Sandra were busy. While they sat in the doctor's office waiting for him to come in Sarah had fallen asleep and Danny was trying to push himself off of his father's lap. He had just gotten on his feet when the doctor came in. "Good morning Mrs. McCawley. And this must be your husband." Rafe stuck out his hand and they shook. "Mr. McCawley."

"Captain McCawley." Rafe corrected him.

"My apologies Captain." And he looked at Evelyn. "Well young lady, I'm sure you're anxious to here whether you're having another baby or not."

Rafe had sat down and settled Danny in his lap. "What can you tell us Doc?"

The doctor glanced at Rafe and then looked at Evelyn. "You're suspicions were correct Mrs. McCawley. You _are _pregnant. About six weeks I'd say."

Rafe and Evelyn looked at each other and they knew exactly when it had happened. 

Evelyn sighed and the next thing she knew, she'd started to cry. Now that they knew, she was overwhelmed with the idea and it was too much.

The doctor put in a call to the front desk asking a nurse come down to his office. Barbara was there within minutes and took the kids, trying to keep Danny calm. He'd never seen his mother cry and was on the verge of doing that very thing. The doctor followed Barbara out, to give them some time alone.

Rafe held her and tried to calm her. "I'm sorry honey." Was all he could think to say.

"Three kids." Was all she _could_ say and she sighed again. 

When she finally let go of him, she tried to smile and it was the most pitiful smile Rafe had ever seen. He kept his arms around her and looked at her. "Are you goin' to be all right?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I'm sorry for crying. It shouldn't have been such a surprise, but it was." 

He pulled her back into his arms. "I'm sorry for not bein' more careful."

She shook her head and pulled away again. When she looked at him she smiled, "We have a habit of not being careful, don't we?"

There was a light knock at the door and the doctor looked in on them. "It is all right if I come back in?" They nodded and sat down as the doctor took a seat behind his desk. "This seems to have taken you by surprise, you were hoping you wouldn't be." His bluntness made Evelyn flush.

"It's not that I don't want another baby, I just wasn't expecting to have another one so soon." She explained.

"How old is your youngest?"

"Three months."

If she didn't know better, Evelyn could swear the doctor was trying not to smile. "My brother and I were eleven months apart." He told them. "These things happen." He added.

Rafe and Evelyn looked at each other. "Is that supposed to make my wife feel better?" he asked, irritated.

"No Captain I'm just stating a fact. If you weren't planning for another you should have taken the proper precautions."

"It's a little late for that, ain't it." _This doctor is an idiot_.

Evelyn reached over and put a hand on his arm because she could see he was getting worked up. "Rafe." Was all she had to say and he took a deep breath. 

"I don't mean to sound so callous about this Captain, I really don't. But a little planning wouldn't have hurt."

He nodded. "I know."

"Mrs. McCawley, I'm going to set up an appointment for you to come back in a month and we'll see how you're progressing."

"Thank you Doctor."

"Well, if that's all I'll say good afternoon." And he left the office.

They sat together in the quiet of the office and each sighed. But when they looked at each other, they smiled.


	4. Not Meant to Be

Morning sickness was something Evelyn could have done without. She'd been through it twice before with Danny and Sarah, but this was different. She didn't know how exactly, but it seemed to take more out of her this time around. 

Her stomach had finally settled and she ran a shaky hand across her damp forehead before she turned on the bathroom tap to splash cold water on her face and to brush her teeth. When she finally opened the door, Rafe was standing there looking worried and she kissed his cheek. "It's all right. This is all a part of being pregnant."

"I know that. I just don't remember it being this bad with the other kids."

"Every pregnancy is different. Some are easier and some are more difficult." She sighed. "The doctor thinks this one may not be as easy as Danny or Sarah."

"Well, I'll be home for awhile. We're off rotation for the time bein' so you're goin' to have to put up with havin' me around." 

She put her arms around his neck. "I think I can do that."

"Come on honey, it's time for you to get to bed. The kids are down for the night and you need your rest." He turned down her side if the bed and had her sit.

"I don't know why it's called morning sickness because it's not limited to the morning." She sighed and laid down before Rafe pulled the blanket over her. "Are you coming to bed?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his. "I just want to check on the kids one more time than I'll be right back."

She gripped his hand. "Rafe, no more kids after this okay?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. Three kids are enough."

"I'll do whatever you want." He said and kissed her before he got up off the bed. "I'd do anything for you." 

"I know and I love you for it." 

He left the bedroom and Evelyn closed her eyes. She tried to sleep but something wasn't right, something didn't feel right. She laid still and tried to stop a sudden feeling of panic because she felt something she'd never felt before. She was only three months along, but suddenly felt what she could only describe as labor pains but not quite. 

Her nursing experience told her this was no time to ignore what was happening and to get to the hospital. It might very well be nothing, but she did not want to take any chances. She sat up and it was there again, that pain.

When Rafe came back in, Evelyn was walking a little gingerly and looked really pale. She was getting dressed and he felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach because something was wrong. She was calm as she asked him to call the hospital and tell them they were coming. She also asked him to call Barbara and ask her or Sandra to come stay with the kids. Lastly, she told him to call the doctor to have him meet them there.

"Evelyn, what's goin' on?" He finally asked.

"I'm not sure, but I really want to get to the hospital." And she continued getting dressed. 

Rafe did as she asked and walked out to the living room to place the three calls. Sandra said she would be over as quickly as she could and Barbara would meet them at the hospital. Evelyn's doctor told him he would call the hospital and be waiting for them. He put in a call to the barracks and asked Danny to meet them there. "It ain't good." Was all he told his friend.

"I'll be there." Danny told him and added. "She'll be all right Rafe."

It was amazing how calm he felt, but that was only because Evelyn was. When he got back to the bedroom, she was dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. She looked so tired and a single tear was rolling down her cheek. He sat down next to her and took her hand. "What is it?" 

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

She shook her head. "I can't even say it." 

Rafe knew better than to press her for more so he got up and held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her to stand. He tightened his grip and they walked out to the living room to wait for Sandra.

She was on the porch by the time they got there and after Rafe had let her in, she hugged Evelyn tightly. "Are you all right?"

"I feel better now that you're here to look after the kids."

"Good luck Ev." She said as Rafe and Evelyn walked out the front door.

The doctor met them at the front of the hospital and a nurse put her in a wheelchair. Rafe leaned over and kissed her, "Everything will be fine." He said to try and reassure her and she was gone.

He stood there feeling such as sense of deja vu because the last time he'd seen her taken away in a wheelchair, she'd had Sarah. The knot in his stomach got bigger because this was not the happy occasion it was then. Evelyn was in trouble and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

He sat down in a chair in the waiting room. He'd never felt more alone in his life and kept looking down the hall where Evelyn had disappeared. Barbara came running in through the front entrance and saw Rafe sitting by himself. "How is she?"

"The doctor just took her in and I have no idea what's goin' on." 

Barbara took him by the arm. "The first thing you're going to do is go to the father's waiting room. It may be awhile and you'll be more comfortable there. I'll check on Ev, see how she is and keep you posted."

"Thanks Barbara." 

"It's nothing." She told him and took him down to the waiting room. It was empty and quiet. "As soon as I know something I'll come tell you." And she was gone. 

Rafe sat down and couldn't help but remember he'd been here before. He was surrounded by friends and had his son with him. He hoped the kids were sleeping and wouldn't wake up while they were gone. He didn't want Danny to be afraid. He took a deep breath and tried not to let the fear of what was happening overtake him. 

The door to the waiting room opened and Danny stuck his head in. "Hey." Was all he said. He walked over to where Rafe was and sat down next to him. "So what's happening?"

"I don't know. We were gettin' ready to go to bed and Evelyn told me she needed to come to the hospital."

They sat in silence and waited for some word about how Evelyn was doing.

Rafe had no idea what time it was when he heard Barbara. "Rafe, wake up."

He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep in the chair and saw Danny stretched out on the one sofa in the room. He saw her sitting next to him and she was very serious. "Evelyn would like to talk to you."

"Is she all right?"

"She's fine." 

"The baby?" He felt his chest tighten.

"She'll explain everything Rafe." And she got up, waiting for him. As he started for the door Danny sat up and looked at Barbara and she shook her head. _Damn! _He thought and sighed.

Rafe waited for Barbara and she took him down to a small private room across from the maternity ward. The room was dim and it was quiet except for the sound of Evelyn crying. 

__

Oh, god. He approached the bed and sat down on the edge, taking Evelyn's hand. She had some of the color back in her face but her eyes were red from crying. She looked at him and he pulled her into his arms. 

He tried to soothe her, but she was inconsolable. All he could do was hold her while she babbled, letting her voice what she was thinking. "This is my fault, I didn't want the baby enough. I wasn't ready to have another one when Sarah is _still_ a baby. I should have been happier about it and all I could think of was how was I going to take care of three kids when I can barely keep up with two. Danny's walking and Sarah's starting to crawl and I was going to be running around after two kids while I was as big as a house and having a hard time walking." And she cried again.

He sighed. "Evelyn, this is my fault if there is any blame to be handed out. I miss you so much when I'm gone and I don't think about consequences. The doc was right when he told us we should have taken precautions and from now on we will. If you want to have another baby we'll wait until this damn war is over so I can be here for you for more than a few weeks at a time."

"Are you too disappointed?"

"No. I just want you to be all right." He gently pulled her arms from around his waist and looked at her. "I love you Evelyn and I'll do whatever you want me to do. Just give me the word."

"You've already done it Rafe, you're here."

"I'll always be here."


	5. Looking Back

Alternate chapter. This is the original version of Not Meant to Be and was told in flashback.

_________________________

She sat with her children and waited for the service to end. She wanted so desperately to be by herself and to not have to endure the well-meaning words of condolence. They had had a good long life together and had raised a family together. 

Rafe had been her life and her love and now he was gone. 

She did not know how she would go on without him. They had seen so much together and been through even more, but they'd come through it _together_.

At his request, he'd been buried next to his parents in the family plot where Danny already lay. He'd died five years before and Sandra had buried him where she knew he'd want to be. She was not there and Evelyn understood because she did not want to be there either.

Her son Danny leaned over. "Are you all right Mama?"

"I'm fine son." She said and patted his arm. 

Danny didn't believe her but knew his mother would never tell him how much she missed his father. 

With the service over, the family and friends of Rafe McCawley made their way back to the house that Rafe had grown up in and his parents had left to him and Evelyn when they died.

Evelyn had had enough and without a word to anyone went upstairs to the bedroom they had shared from the time they had returned from Pearl Harbor in 1946. That had been fifty five years ago, but to Evelyn it seemed like just yesterday. 

She laid down on the bed and looked to the other side that he had occupied for all those years and did not know how she would ever have a good nights sleep again. She sighed and two tears rolled down her cheeks.

A soft knock at the door got her to sit up and Barbara stuck her head in. "Mind if I come in?"

Evelyn shook her head. "I think you're the only one I can bear to see today."

"Ironic, isn't it?" She said. 

"What is?" 

"I was there in the beginning and here I am now." She sat down on the edge of the bed and took Evelyn's hand. "I'm so sorry Ev." 

That broke the dam for Evelyn and she cried, as she had not allowed herself to do after Rafe had died suddenly of a massive heart attack. He'd refused to admit that he was too old to be taking care of the farm and had insisted on helping Danny in the barn.

Barbara held her friend and let her release all the emotion she knew she'd been holding in. Evelyn had always been strong and she suddenly remembered one particular time when they were still at Pearl Harbor. "You are a strong woman Evelyn McCawley and you'll find a way to get through this."

Evelyn looked at her with skepticism. "Barbara, we're both too far along in our lives to learn to get through anything. How can I possibly find a way to get through this?"

"You seem to forget a time when you _had_ to find a way. Or are you forgetting what happened when you got pregnant the third time?" Barbara gently reminded her.

Those were memories of a time Evelyn had pushed as far back as she could in her mind because it was too painful to remember, even after all these years. "I was a lot younger then Barbara."

"So were we all, honey." She joked. "But you found a way."

Evelyn sighed and laid back down. "God Barbara, I'm so tired."

"Sleep for awhile. I'll stay with you if you want."

"I'd like that." And she closed her eyes as Barbara got off the bed and found the rocking chair nearby and sat down.

As she drifted to sleep, Evelyn's memories took her back to Pearl Harbor when her life had taken an unexpected turn. 

Morning sickness was something Evelyn could have done without. She'd been through it twice before with Danny and Sarah, but this was different. She didn't know how exactly, but it seemed to take more out of her this time around. 

Her stomach had finally settled and she ran a shaky hand across her damp forehead before she turned on the bathroom tap to splash cold water on her face and to brush her teeth. When she finally opened the door, Rafe was standing there looking worried and she kissed his cheek. "It's all right. This is all a part of being pregnant."

"I know that. I just don't remember it being this bad with the other kids."

"Every pregnancy is different. Some are easier and some are more difficult." She sighed. "The doctor thinks this one may not be as easy as Danny or Sarah."

"Well, I'll be home for awhile. We're off rotation for the time bein' so you're goin' to have to put up with havin' me around." 

She put her arms around his neck. "I think I can do that."

"Come on honey, it's time for you to get to bed. The kids are down for the night and you need your rest." He turned down her side if the bed and had her sit.

"I don't know why it's called morning sickness because it's not limited to the morning." She sighed and laid down before Rafe pulled the blanket over her. "Are you coming to bed?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his. "I just want to check on the kids one more time than I'll be right back."

She gripped his hand. "Rafe, no more kids after this okay?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. Three kids are enough."

"I'll do whatever you want." He said and kissed her before he got up off the bed. "I'd do anything for you." 

"I know and I love you for it." 

He left the bedroom and Evelyn closed her eyes. She tried to sleep but something wasn't right, something didn't feel right. She laid still and tried to stop a sudden feeling of panic because she felt something she'd never felt before. She was only three months along, but suddenly felt what she could only describe as labor pains but not quite. 

Her nursing experience told her this was no time to ignore what was happening and to get to the hospital. It might very well be nothing, but she did not want to take any chances. She sat up and it was there again, that pain.

When Rafe came back in, Evelyn was walking a little gingerly and looked really pale. She was getting dressed and he felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach because something was wrong. She was calm as she asked him to call the hospital and tell them they were coming. She also asked him to call Barbara and ask her or Sandra to come stay with the kids. Lastly, she told him to call the doctor to have him meet them there.

"Evelyn, what's goin' on?" He finally asked.

"I'm not sure, but I really want to get to the hospital." And she continued getting dressed. 

Rafe did as she asked and walked out to the living room to place the three calls. Sandra said she would be over as quickly as she could and Barbara would meet them at the hospital. Evelyn's doctor told him he would call the hospital and be waiting for them. He put in a call to the barracks and asked Danny to meet them there. "It ain't good." Was all he told his friend.

"I'll be there." Danny told him and added. "She'll be all right Rafe."

It was amazing how calm he felt, but that was only because Evelyn was. When he got back to the bedroom, she was dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. She looked so tired and a single tear was rolling down her cheek. He sat down next to her and took her hand. "What is it?" 

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

She shook her head. "I can't even say it." 

Rafe knew better than to press her for more so he got up and held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her to stand. He tightened his grip and they walked out to the living room to wait for Sandra.

She was on the porch by the time they got there and after Rafe had let her in, she hugged Evelyn tightly. "Are you all right?"

"I feel better now that you're here to look after the kids."

"Good luck Ev." She said as Rafe and Evelyn walked out the front door.

The doctor met them at the front of the hospital and a nurse put her in a wheelchair. Rafe leaned over and kissed her, "Everything will be fine." And she was gone.

He stood there feeling such as sense of deja vu because the last time he'd seen her taken away in a wheelchair, she'd had Sarah. The knot in his stomach got bigger because this was not the happy occasion it was then. Evelyn was in trouble and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

He sat down in a chair in the waiting room. He'd never felt more alone in his life and kept looking down the hall where Evelyn had disappeared. Barbara came running in through the front entrance and saw Rafe sitting by himself. "How is she?"

"The doctor just took her in and I have no idea what's goin' on." 

Barbara took him by the arm. "The first thing you're going to do is go to the father's waiting room. It may be awhile and you'll be more comfortable there. I'll check on Ev, see how she is and keep you posted."

"Thanks Barbara." 

"It's nothing." She told him and took him down to the waiting room. It was empty and quiet. "As soon as I know something I'll come tell you." And she was gone. 

Rafe sat down and couldn't help but remember he'd been here. He was surrounded by friends and had his son with him. He hoped the kids were sleeping and wouldn't wake up while they were gone. He didn't want Danny to be afraid. He took a deep breath and tried not to let the fear of what was happening overtake him. 

The door to the waiting room opened and Danny stuck his head in. "Hey." Was all he said. He walked over to where Rafe was and sat down next to him. "So what's happening?"

"I don't know. We were gettin' ready to go to bed and Evelyn told me she needed to come to the hospital."

They sat in silence and waited for some word about how Evelyn was doing.

Rafe had no idea what time it was when he heard Barbara. "Rafe, wake up."

He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep in the chair and saw Danny stretched out on the one sofa in the room. He saw her sitting next to him and she was very serious. "Evelyn would like to talk to you."

"Is she all right?"

"She's fine." 

"The baby?" He felt his chest tighten.

"She'll explain everything Rafe." And she got up, waiting for him. As he started for the door Danny sat up and looked at Barbara and she shook her head. _Damn! _He thought and sighed.

Rafe waited for Barbara and she took him down to a small private room across from the maternity ward. The room was dim and it was quiet except for the sound of Evelyn crying. 

__

Oh, god. He approached the bed and sat down on the edge, taking Evelyn's hand. She had some of the color back in her face but her eyes were red from crying. She looked at him and he pulled her into his arms. 

He tried to soothe her, but she was inconsolable. All he could do was hold her while she babbled, letting her voice what she was thinking. "This is my fault, I didn't want the baby enough. I wasn't ready to have another one when Sarah is _still_ a baby. I should have been happier about it and all I could think of was how was I going to take care of three kids when I can barely keep up with two. Danny's walking and Sarah's starting to crawl and I was going to be running around after two kids while I was as big as a house and having a hard time walking." And she cried again.

He sighed. "Evelyn, this is my fault if there is any blame to be handed out. I miss you so much when I'm gone and I don't think about consequences. The doc was right when he told us we should have taken precautions and from now on we will. If you want to have another baby we'll wait until this damn war is over so I can be here for you for more than a few weeks at a time."

"Are you too disappointed?"

"No. I just want you to be all right." He gently pulled her arms from around his waist and looked at her. "I love you Evelyn and I'll do whatever you want me to do. Just give me the word."

"You've already done it Rafe, you're here."

"I'll always be here."

When Evelyn opened her eyes, she looked over to see that Barbara had fallen asleep. She couldn't help but smile to herself because it seemed all they could do at their age was sleep.

She sighed and suddenly she saw Rafe standing at the foot of the bed. She slowly sat up, trying to grasp what it was she was seeing. He didn't look as he had just a few days ago, before he died. He looked as he had all of those years ago when she'd fallen in love with him. He was in his dress uniform, cap tucked under his arm and smiling at her. He'd come for her. "No honey, I'm not here to take you with me because it ain't your time yet." He always could tell what she was thinking. "I just wanted to check on you and see how your doin'."

"I miss you Rafe."

"I miss you too honey, but we'll be together again."

"I never had a chance to tell you how much I loved you before you left me. We had a good life and I wouldn't trade one second of it for anything."

"I wouldn't either." He put his cap down on the foot of the bed. "There's another reason I'm here. I wanted you to see our little angel. She was waitin' for me when I got there and wanted to see you." 

"A girl?" And suddenly Rafe was holding a baby. She looked just like her father with sandy hair and brown eyes. "I'm glad she looks like you."

"I wouldn't have minded if she'd looked like you." Barbara stirred in the chair and Rafe picked up his cap from the bed. "I've got to go now Evelyn. We're expected back real soon but I had to see how you were holdin' up."

"I love you Rafe."

"I love you too Evelyn." And he was gone.

She laid back down and closed her eyes. Just as he'd always promised her, he was there when she needed him.


	6. Moving Forward

It had been hard on Evelyn when she thought Rafe had died in England. 

She had never gotten used to the idea that he would not be coming back to her and if he had not turned up alive, she would have gone through her life wondering what might have been. She felt much that same way about the baby they had lost and wondered if it would have been a boy or a girl.

The doctor had kept her in the hospital for a few days to make sure there were no complications from the miscarriage. Rafe was always there and on one visit had brought the children. The sight of Danny seemed to cheer her, but seeing Sarah upset her. It was a painful reminder, so Rafe had Sandra take both the children home. He was feeling a little isolated because after he'd held her that night Evelyn hadn't touched him. She would barely even look at him because he believed she blamed him. To Rafe's way of thinking, if he'd been around more maybe this wouldn't have happened. He should have taken that damn instructor's job because if he had Evelyn wouldn't have worried about him so much and they might still be expecting their baby.

As far as _why _she had miscarried, the doctor couldn't tell them. She was in good health and already having had two children and no problems with either pregnancy, he was at a loss. So the only consolation he could offer them was that those things happened. It did not help, but he didn't know what else to tell them.

When Rafe finally brought her home he tried to do what he could to help her, but Evelyn gently rebuffed him. He wished he understood what was happening with her but she wasn't very talkative. She'd never been so quiet because she had always told him what was on her mind. This was one thing though, that she may have felt he could not possibly understand. In one sense she was right because she had been carrying a human life and now she wasn't. But that life was something they had created together and he was feeling the loss of it too.

The girls had taken the kids for the day so Rafe and Evelyn could have some time to themselves.

He coaxed her out to the back porch and they sat together on the sofa. He wanted nothing more than to have her snuggled against him as she had always done when they sat, but now she kept herself away from him. He reached over and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and he saw a tear roll down her cheek. "You're breakin' my heart Evelyn." He said sadly. 

Another tear rolled down the other cheek and she sighed. "I don't know what to do Rafe."

He brushed her cheek gently with the back of his hand, but said nothing. 

"What happened to the baby was not our fault." She said it as though she were trying to convince herself more than him. "The doctor told us it happens sometimes for no real reason and that's the hard part for me. We did everything right and we lost our baby. That's the hard part." She repeated. 

Rafe's heart really was breaking to see his wife struggling with something that didn't have a logical answer. He moved closer to her and slowly put his arms around her. She let out a shaky sigh and put her head on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry for pushing you away."

He kissed the top of her head. "I've been worried because you haven't been talkin' to me. That's somethin' we've always done and when you got so quiet I thought you blamed me."

She shook her head. "Never. If you hadn't been here when it happened, I would have been a lot more scared than I was. Just knowing you were there with me in the hospital was such a relief."

"I didn't do anything."

She sat up and took his hand. "You were there for me when I needed you the most and you stayed with me through the whole horrible thing."

"I wouldn't have been much of a husband if I hadn't stayed with you."

"Rafe you've been the best husband to me and I'm so glad to be sharing my life with you." She said with a smile. It was the first smile he'd seen in days and she curled up on the sofa and snuggled into the crook of his arm. He kissed the top of her head again and she leaned into him and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, he felt her relax and realized she had fallen asleep. "Evelyn?" He said quietly, but she didn't move. 

He sat there trying to figure out how to get her to the bedroom without waking her. She hadn't slept much in the hospital and he worried about that. The doctor had told Rafe she needed a lot of rest and he was going to do everything he could to make sure she did. 

As carefully as he could, he got an arm under her knees and slipped the other behind her back. He balanced her weight against his chest and stood up. She really had gone into a deep sleep he figured because she didn't move. He carried her down to the bedroom, settled her on the bed and then covered her with a blanket. He stood watching her sleep for a moment before he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Rafe was at a loss. His children were gone for the day, his wife was sleeping and he had no idea what to do. The last two years of his life had revolved around flying combat missions and being with his family. He wasn't accustomed to being alone and he didn't like it. He walked over to the telephone and put in a call to the barracks. _Please be there Danny_, he pleaded to himself.

When Danny picked up the receiver, Rafe was on the other end sounding absolutely lost. He knew that feeling. Rafe told him the kids were not there, Evelyn was sleeping and could he come over to the house. Without hesitation Danny told him he'd be there. He was worried about his friend and the fact that Rafe had called him to come over was an indication to Danny that he needed to talk. 

It had been hard on Evelyn he knew, but it had been difficult to tell how Rafe was doing. Danny had sat in the father's waiting room, waiting to hear about Evelyn. When Rafe had finally come back, he'd looked tired. He'd sat down next to Danny and sighed then put his head in his hands, but said nothing. Danny had put a hand on his shoulder in a futile gesture of comfort and Rafe had sighed again. "She lost the baby." Was all he'd told him.

"I know Rafe and I'm damn sorry about that."

"So am I.''

Rafe stood on the front porch, waiting. He'd checked on Evelyn and she was still sound asleep, so he decided to wait for Danny outside. It wasn't long before he saw him coming up the front walk and Rafe got up from the swing to meet him at the bottom of the steps. He put his hand out and Danny grasped it, "Thanks for comin' Danny."

"Any time, you know that."

"Let's grab a beer." And they went into the kitchen where Rafe got a couple of bottles out of the icebox. Danny followed him to the back porch and took the rocking chair as Rafe sat down on the sofa. 

"So how are you doin' Rafe? You look like you're about ready to drop." Danny looked at his friend with concern.

"Now I understand why Evelyn is always so tired. I've been takin' care of the kids since she was in the hospital and it's a lot of work. I don't know how she does it and I don't know what she would have done if she were goin' to have the baby." He took a pull on the bottle and sighed. "We're not havin' any more, at least until the war is over." 

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yea. Evelyn had told me she didn't want anymore after this one and then she lost it. So we decided we had to be a lot more careful and wait until I was home for good before we have another one."

Danny nodded. "That sounds like a good plan."

Rafe felt his chest tighten and put the bottle on the side table before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She means everything to me and I've made things so difficult for her." He said.

Danny frowned. "How do you figure that? Rafe, I've never seen her as happy as when she's with you. You didn't see her when she thought you were dead, she hardly ever smiled and always looked so sad. Whether you want to believe it or not, I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to her and she knows that."

"She's told me that." Rafe admitted.

"Then what more do you need. Remember what your daddy always told you? If you don't have a little rain every once in awhile, you can't appreciate the sunshine. You and Evelyn have had nothin' but sunshine since you got married and now you have deal with some rain. Remember that rain makes things grow."

Rafe sat quietly and nodded at what Danny was telling him. "Daddy always has a way of puttin' things and so do you." 

"What kind of friend would I be if I couldn't help?" He grinned.

For the first time in days, Rafe was able to smile. "Thanks Danny, I feel better."

"That's why I'm here." 

They sat quietly, neither feeling the need to talk. So they each finished their beers and then Danny got up. "I'm goin' to head back over to the barracks. I'm takin' Sandra to the movies later and I need to get ready."

Rafe stood up. "Why didn't you say somethin' when I called? You didn't have to come over."

"Yea I did. You're my best friend Rafe and you needed someone to talk to, Sandra would understand that."

"Well get goin' then. I don't want you bein' late on my account." And he managed a grin.

Danny saw that and knew he was going to be all right. "Thanks old man." 

They went back into the house and headed to the front door. Rafe walked Danny out to the front porch and stuck his hand out. "Thanks again Danny."

Danny shook his hand and smiled. "We've known each other our whole lives and you've always been there for me. I was glad to be able to return the favor." And he was gone.

Rafe went back into the house just as the telephone rang. When he answered Barbara was on the other end. "How is she doing?"

"She's sleepin'."

"That's good, she needs it. How are _you _doing?"

"I'm all right. Danny was here and he let me chew his ear off."

"That's good too. You needed it."

"Yea, I did."

"How would you feel about the kids staying overnight?" 

"We couldn't ask you to do that."

Barbara laughed. "I've told you're wife and I'll tell you. You're not asking, I'm volunteering. So how about it?"

They really had good friends and he was thankful they had stayed in Hawaii. "I'll take you up on that. Do you have everything you need or should I bring you anything?" 

"We're fine over here, just look after Evelyn." Barbara told him.

"I'll do that. Thanks again Barbara."

"It's nothing. We'll drop the kids off on our way to the hospital tomorrow morning." 

"Okay." And they hung up. 

Rafe went down to the bedroom to check on Evelyn. When he opened the door, she was still sleeping and he decided to join her. He stretched out on the bed and put his arm around her. He heard her sigh and then she turned in his arms so she could look at him. "Everything's going to be all right Rafe. We have each other and we have the kids." 

"We can't ask for more than that."

"I do want another baby, I just wanted you to know that." She smiled.

"I know. And I can wait, I just want _you _to know that." Rafe told her as he pulled her close and they both fell asleep.


	7. It's Finally Over

Rafe and Danny came home for the final time in August 1945. 

Colonel Paul Tibbetts and his B-29 crew had helped bring an end to the war by dropping the first atomic bomb on Hiroshima Japan, which meant all of those missions that had taken Rafe away from his family for the last three years were finished.

Evelyn waited at the gate of Hickam Field. It was something she had not done since Rafe had come home from China and she watched as the C-47 touched down and slowly taxied to a stop. She watched with anticipation as she saw him step off the plane with his travel bag because she'd not told him she was coming.

Other wives had already started to run toward the plane before she found herself running to her husband. Rafe was surprised at her being there, but he was very happy she was. He dropped his bag and when she reached him, he picked her up and swung her around. He put her back on her feet and put his arms around her and all she could say was, "Thank God it's finally over."

"Amen to that Mrs. McCawley." And he kissed her. "It's hard to believe I won't have to go away any more."

"Thank God." She repeated and pulled him to her. 

When Rafe loosened his hold on her he looked around. "Where are the kids?"

"With Barbara and Martha. Sandra was supposed to be here to meet Danny, but I don't see her."

"That's his problem." He said with a grin. "I've got my girl."

Evelyn hugged him again. "Let's go home Captain McCawley."

He picked up his travel bag and put his arm around her before they headed to the gate.

By the time Rafe pulled the car in the drive, the pilots and nurses had gathered in front of the house. They were sitting on the swing, in the overstuffed chair and on the stairs laughing and talking. The children were playing with the nurses when Rafe and Evelyn came up the front walk and Danny jumped off of Martha's lap and ran to his father. Rafe bent down to pick up his son who was nearly three and his daughter Sarah who was almost two, came toddling behind. Her steps weren't as sure as her big brother's, but she was determined to keep up with him. Evelyn picked her up and the four of them reached the front of the house.

The atmosphere was jubilant among the gathered friends because the conflict that had started with a Sunday morning attack nearly four years ago was over. Rafe put Danny on his feet, opened the front door and invited everyone in. He then took Sarah out of her mother's arms and put her on her feet and she followed her brother inside. 

Evelyn looked at him, wondering what her husband was up to. He answered her silent question with a grin before he picked her up in his arms and carried her into the house. His happiness at being home for good was evident as he put his wife back on her feet. "Haven't done that since we got married."

Evelyn shook her head in amusement and went into the kitchen. She had prepared lunch in anticipation of everyone coming to the house. Rafe and Evelyn's was always the place where they all gathered for one reason or another when the pilots were home. Barbara came in from the living room asking if she could help and Evelyn had her take cold cuts and sliced bread out to the dining room table. It was unusual to have such a casual lunch, but she wanted to keep things as simple as possible. 

By the time sandwiches had been put together and the pilots had each gotten themselves a beer, they had settled in the shade on the back porch. 

The inevitable question came up about what everyone's plans were, now that the war was finally over. Barbara and Martha planned on returning to their families in New York and Gooz was going to marry his girl. She'd waited so patiently for him and now he wanted to get home. 

Red had been quiet during the conversation and when Rafe asked him what he was going to do, he shrugged his shoulders. "My plans died at Pearl Harbor." He said sadly. "After Betty died, I focused on getting through this thing for her. Now that it's over, I don't know what I'm going to do."

Betty. 

In all the excitement they'd forgotten about those good friends they'd lost so early in the war. Betty and Billy during the surprise attack and Anthony after the Doolittle Raid. "I'm sorry." Red apologized. "I didn't mean to throw cold water on all of you. This is a happy day because we don't have the Japs to worry about anymore. They paid for what they did to us." He tried to lighten the mood. "How about you Rafe? Are you going back to Tennessee?"

"As soon as the Air Corps cuts me loose. I've been away from home for too long." Rafe smiled.

"I thought I might stay on here." Red admitted.

He looked at his friend. "Are you thinkin' of makin' the Air Corps a career?"

Red nodded. "We were pretty lucky being stationed here and I can't think of a nicer place to stay."

"Where is everybody?" Rafe heard Danny call from the front of the house. 

"We're in back Danny. Make yourself a sandwich, grab a beer and come on out." 

A few minutes later Danny and Sandra came out with their sandwiches. They found a spot on the back steps and joined in the conversation. 

By the time the crowd had left, the children had been put to bed for the night and Rafe was helping Evelyn clean up. It had been a nice afternoon and for the first time there had not been the knowledge that the pilots would have to go out again. There was no rotation, no scrubbed missions or urgent telephone calls in the middle of the night. They were off rotation for good. 

With the kitchen put back in order, Rafe put his arm around Evelyn and walked her out to the living room. He turned on the radio and it was all news about the end of the war. "I guess there ain't going to be any Bob Hope program tonight." He joked. 

"I still can't believe it's over."

"And I came home just like I promised."

"Yes you did and I am so grateful for it." And she kissed him. 

He couldn't help but grin. "I love it when you do that."

She smiled back and put her arms around his waist. "Now that you're home for good, how about trying for a baby brother or sister for Sarah?" And in spite of herself, felt her face flush at her own boldness.

Rafe laughed. "Evelyn McCawley, what are you suggestin'?"

She gathered all of her courage and looked him in the eye, all the while her cheeks burning. "You know exactly what I'm suggesting. We agreed that we would wait until after the war was over until we had another baby. Well Captain McCawley, the war _is_ over."

"That it is Mrs. McCawley." And he put his arm around her and they walked down the hall to their bedroom.

Ten months later, Evelyn stood in the middle of the living room. Everything had been packed up and she was taking one last look around. Rafe had finally received his separation papers from the Air Corps and he was free to go home. 

They had talked about Rafe staying on because he loved where they were. But they also knew it wasn't the same anymore. Everyone had already gone home and Danny had decided to stay at Pearl Harbor as an Air Corps pilot, as Red had already done. Danny and Sandra had also just married and they wanted to make a life there. 

Rafe came in and saw her standing quietly. "You all right honey?"

She nodded. "We made a good life here didn't we?"

"Yes we did and now we'll make a good life in Tennessee, you'll see." 

"As long as you're there it will be."

He came to stand behind her and he put his arms around her waist. "I'm goin' to miss this place. Do you realize we've spent our entire married life here?"

She leaned back against him and put her arms on his. "It doesn't seem possible we've been married for three years. It seems like only yesterday when you carried me over the threshold into this wonderful house."

He kissed the top of her head. "A house that we finally outgrew."

"I'm happier than I thought I would ever be and as much as I love this place, I'm ready to settle down for good."

Danny came in then and coughed softly. "Excuse me McCawley's, but you got to get movin'. You got a bus to catch in San Francisco and if you miss your boat, you won't make the mainland on time."

When they both turned to the door Danny was holding their month old son, Joseph Michael McCawley. He was a healthy and happy baby and Evelyn had had no problems with her pregnancy. It still preyed on her mind from time to time about the loss of their third child, but Joey had been born with no complications and that helped some.

She walked over to Danny and took the baby from him. "Thank you for watching the kids for us."

"We were glad to. You never know when all of this might come in handy."

Evelyn and Rafe looked expectantly at him and Danny laughed. "Give us some time will you? We ain't expectin' yet."

Rafe put his hand out. "The house is all yours, take good care of it."

Danny took his hand and shook. "We will Rafe, that's a guarantee. There was so much happiness while you lived in this house and we'll try to keep it as happy."

"You take care of yourself Danny and get home when you can."

"We'll try to get home for Christmas." And it was then they hugged. "This is the second time we've had to say goodbye."

"Yea it is, but now it's because I'm goin' home, not overseas."

"Yea. Well come on, you've really got to go." And Danny was the first out the door, followed by a reluctant Rafe.

Evelyn kissed the baby's head. "When you're old enough I'll tell you all about this place, your brother and sister too because they won't remember it either. It's a good thing Daddy and I took a lot of pictures so you'll be able to see what your first home looked like." She hugged the baby and followed Rafe out the front door.


	8. Evelyn Goes Home

This was the original ending to Newest Addition but decided against posting it because I thought it was too sad. Please let me know what you think.

____________________________

She'd been feeling funny all day. It wasn't pain, but Evelyn knew something was different. She was tired, she knew that too. Her life had lost all of its color after Rafe had passed away and she never forgot his visit the day of his funeral. She had wanted so much to go with him and their baby girl, but he'd told her it wasn't her time. 

A visit from Barbara lifted her spirits because the two ladies had not seen each other since Rafe's funeral a year before. Arm in arm, they walked the land where Rafe and Evelyn had settled down when they'd returned from Pearl Harbor. They'd raised their three children there and as they had left to make lives of their own, had enjoyed the peace and tranquility of an empty nest.

It was after Rafe had had his first heart attack that their oldest son Danny came home to look after things. He tried to convince his father to slow down and reap the benefits of all of his hard work by retiring, but Rafe would hear none of it. He may have had snow on the roof, but he was still perfectly capable of working his own farm. Evelyn pleaded with him to listen to their son, but Rafe held his ground and would not budge.

It was that stubborn streak that got him back to work much earlier than their doctor wanted and it was that stubborn streak that had him helping Danny in the barn when he suddenly dropped to the dirt in agony.

Danny had come running into the house to grab the phone. Evelyn saw the panic on her son's face and knew her husband was in trouble. As quickly as she was able, she got out to the barn and saw him lying there. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing. She eased herself slowly onto the dirt floor; she wasn't as spry as she used to be. She got Rafe's head in her lap and talked to him. She brushed the gray hair back off of his forehead; it was still as thick as it had been when the color had been a light brown. 

He opened his eyes and his normally tanned complexion was pale. "I always love it when you do that." He smiled at her weakly.

"I know, that's why I still do it." Her chest was tight because the one thing she'd been afraid of since his first attack was coming to pass. She was losing her husband, of that she had no doubt. "Rafe don't leave me, please. There are still so many things we need to do. Sarah's going to be a grandmother and we have to help her. Think of it, we're going to be great grandparents."

A tear rolled down his cheek. "No, you are." And he closed his eyes, he was gone.

As they walked, Barbara looked at Evelyn with concern. "You don't look so good sweetie."

"I'm sorry for being so quiet. Every time I pass that barn I remember." And tears came to her eyes. 

"Ev, why don't you come live with me? This place seems to make you so unhappy now that maybe it would be good for you to put it behind you."

She patted her friends arm. "Thank you Barbara, but I'm staying right here. Rafe is here and I don't want to leave him. And this is the only place the kids know as home."

"Then give it to Danny. He'll take good care of this place, you know that."

Evelyn shook her head. "I can't leave Rafe." And that was the end of it.

They walked back to the house and Evelyn's three children were standing on the porch. This was unexpected and a nice surprise. She smiled at them. "What's the occasion that I have all of my children here?"

Sarah came down to meet her mother. "We wanted to see you Mama. It's been much too long since we've all been together."

"You are right about that." And she looked around. "Where are the kids?" 

Joe joined his sister. "They're home Mama. We decided to make this a small gathering because it hasn't been just us kids in a long time."

Evelyn looked at her oldest son, who was still on the porch and had an uncanny resemblance to his father. "What's this all about Daniel?"

He was in the suds now. He never could fool his mother, even when he was a kid. "We're worried about you Mama. Since Daddy died you haven't been yourself." That got him a look from his sister, which he didn't miss. "What I mean is, you seem to get unhappier everyday." 

"You really have a way of puttin' your foot in your mouth Danny." Joe frowned. 

Evelyn looked at Barbara. "Which of the kids called you?"

Barbara glanced over at the trio. "Can't I come visit an old friend? You're the only one left Ev because Martha's gone now and Sandra might as well be. I haven't heard a word from her since she brought Danny back here to be buried."

"I know, I haven't either. Danny's death hit her awfully hard, harder than Rafe's did to me I think."

"That's because you were always stronger than she was."

Evelyn looked at her children and smiled. "Well since you're all here, let's have some lunch."

The meal was casual because the kids wanted to go through the old photo albums. There were pictures of their mother in her nurse's uniform and their father in his dress uniform. There were pictures of the squadron he flew with and the airfield where he trained and a group photo of Evelyn and the other nurses in front of the hospital. They looked at the worn photos of the evening in New York at the nightclub. There was even a faded photo of Rafe standing next to his spitfire when he flew with the Eagle Squadron. There were pictures of their house in Hawaii and Sarah expressed regret that she could not remember it.

Their most favorite pictures, though, were from their parents wedding and the yearly photos they had had done in a photographers studio. Evelyn told them about her wedding day and how nervous she was. Barbara remembered when Evelyn had gone into labor with Sarah and what a nervous wreck her father was. She looked at Sarah. "Your father hadn't been able to be there when Danny was born and it was always something he regretted. So he made sure he was there when _you_ were born."

It was then she got up and went to get her purse. She pulled out a photograph and when she came back to the sofa handed it to Danny. It was Rafe with a one year old Danny in his lap, both asleep. "This was taken in the father's waiting room the day your sister was born."

Danny handed the picture to his mother and she smiled. "I don't know how many times I found you asleep in your father's lap. He was the only one who could get you to sleep sometimes."

Danny smiled. "He was always there when I needed him and even when I didn't."

"He loved you kids very much and there isn't anything he wouldn't have done for you." 

They were all quiet then because they knew she was right. 

Evelyn stood up and told them it was time for her nap. "I'm going to lie down for a little while. Wake me in a half hour and we'll go through more pictures if you like." And she headed to the stairs.

"Ev, would you like me to sit with you?" Barbara asked.

She stopped at the foot and smiled. "What for? I'm just taking a nap." And she went upstairs.

When she reached her room she sat down on the bed and slipped her shoes off, sighed and stretched out. She felt better than she had since Rafe had passed away and it had been a nice afternoon with her children and her friend. She closed her eyes and felt herself falling asleep.

"Hey Evelyn wake up. It's time to go."

When she opened her eyes, Rafe was there. He was dressed for a day at the beach and was holding the daughter they'd lost. She looked to be about a year old and was playing with the dog tags hanging around her father's neck. He was that handsome, cocky pilot she'd fallen for and she sighed. 

"Come on honey. The beach is waitin'."

"The beach?" 

"I've come to take you to the beach. I told you I'd come get you when it was time to go, so let's go."

"Do you have the basket?" She asked him as she sat up because she suddenly understood what was happening.

"On the porch where you told me to put it."

She smiled at him. "Then we're ready. Let's go Captain McCawley."

She got off the bed and followed Rafe to the door. When he opened it, they were standing on the porch of their house on Pearl Harbor and Evelyn looked at Rafe. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

"Me too honey." 

Rafe put the little girl on her feet and she toddled ahead of her parents. He took Evelyn's hand and squeezed it. "Welcome home Mrs. McCawley."

Evelyn's dark hair had gotten caught in the tropical breeze and she brushed it off of her face with her free hand before the young McCawley family walked down to the beach. 


	9. Thank You

For all of you who read my stories and even for those of you I confused with my alternate storyline, thank you so much for your kind words. When I started out writing it was to change things about the movie I was unhappy with and I did that. 

I must apologize for how melancholy this last story turned out to be. I hadn't planned it that way but I _had_ decided this was going to be my last Rafe and Evelyn story, so I think my sadness at that decision came through in my writing. I'd told all the stories I had planned on telling and even some I hadn't. 

I was impressed with many of the stories I read and look forward to reading more.


End file.
